


Good Pup

by MahTohSka



Series: Good Boy [3]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hypnotism, Pup Play, Trance - Freeform, hypnosis triggers, non-sexual and sexual pup play, pup/Owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: Ethan comes over to film an Unus Annus video, discovering the hypnosis trigger still works on Mark. Ethan, Mark, and Amy have an idea for that day's video - roleplay.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Series: Good Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. The Set Up

Ethan rolled up to Mark’s house to film another Unus Annus video, knocking on the door to expect Mark open the door and jokingly berate him for being late. He heard a series of barks on the other side of the door, recognizing Chica and Henry’s but a different bark sounded with them; his lightly puzzled brows smoothed as Amy greeted him at the door. Chica and Henry were there at the door with her, but once inside the mystery was solved as Ethan entered the living room and saw Mark on all fours trotting up to him; Mark was down to a pair of black men’s booty shorts, black knee pads and black MMA training gloves as he walked on his knuckles, sporting the neon pink dog collar Ethan had brought at the induction session. 

Buddy heard the door knock, initiating the series of barks along with the other two dogs. He was told to stay by his owner as she got up and brought in a new person, Buddy started to familiarize himself the young man who just came in; he stood on his knees, paws on Ethan’s thighs as he sniffed, going for his crotch before Amy pulled him away. Ethan instinctively covered his groin when Mark sniffed at it, giggling a bit. 

“Why do dogs always go for the crotch sniff?!” he chuckled, covering his bits again when Mark was let go from Amy once she got him away enough. 

“I dunno,” Amy sighed, her expression apologizing for Mark’s behavior in the headspace he was in. “Hey, Buddy, c’mon, stop sniffing Ethan’s crotch.”

“I’m taking it still worked?” Ethan relaxed a bit once Buddy found a toy to play with, taking it over a couple feet away and pounced on it, trying to tear the head off. He had a weird feeling trickle down south when Mark has his nose pressed close to Ethan’s crotch; he found a bit weird to get turned on by that, but the feeling was suppressed quickly once he sat down on the couch. 

Buddy saw the new person sit down, he approached Ethan, sniffing his leg and knee subsequently pawing at it; still a little freaked that this was really happening, Ethan was hesitant to engage with Mark but reached out a cautious hand and petted him. Buddy lightly panted as the new person gave him pets, his eyes looking pleased with the stimulation. 

“We were both surprised that it did after it was about five months or so since the induction,” Amy sat on the end of the couch, Buddy sat down by her on the floor, Amy reaching her hand down to scratch along Mark’s jaw and pet his hair. “But he’s been doing fine. We’ve been letting Buddy out at night mostly, this morning being an exception.”

“The reason being?”

“He’s …,” Amy lightly sighed, “Mark’s been in a little funk since he woke up, his morning run didn’t help so letting Buddy out might help him feel a bit better once he’s back in human mode. Plus, he wanted to see how long he could be in the headspace, and right now,” she looked at the clock, “it’s been about four? Five hours?” 

“That long?” Ethan was genuinely surprised, his brows raised. “How long have you guys been normally doing?”

“About two,” Amy lightly shrugged, looking down at Mark. “So far so good. And he’s being a good boy, aren’t you, Buddy?” She rubbed the sides of Mark’s face, the man panting and giving a small groan, putting his paws up on Amy’s knees as he stood on his ‘hind legs’. Ethan saw how happy Mark looked while he was given all the attention in the world, captivated by the way he was acting; it wasn’t known to anyone (yet), but Ethan perused the internet now and then for pup play of the non-sexual and sexual kind alike. He thought about having a pup for his own, just for fun times every once in a while; Ethan considered himself shy to go out and find one, but even here he was hesitant to ask Amy – it wouldn’t hurt though, would it?

“This is gonna come across as weird, but have you guys done any … sexual play when he’s in pup mode?” 

Amy sat back, contemplating the question before giving her answer. “No, but I’m aware of people who do it. We haven’t both considered it. It’s mostly been non-sexual between us. Why?”

“Was mostly just wondering, but …,” Ethan stopped himself for a moment, letting it come out eventually, “I wanna like … scene with him. While he’s in that headspace.” 

She slowly nodded her head, glancing down at Mark who stared up at her with those twinkling brown eyes, a pup adoring his owner with all his being. Amy ran her hand through his hair a few times, scratching under his chin; Buddy was content with the pets and scratches, soon rolling onto his side exposing his belly for more rubs. Amy circled his abdomen with her foot, Buddy lightly groaned, closing his eyes for a moment as he was in a blissful state of happiness, his tongue nearly lolling out of his mouth as he panted. She subtly tilted her head, thinking of the possibility of experimenting with the sexual aspect of pup play; it’s come across her mind now and then, but wasn’t sure when to introduce it in play. 

“I mean, _I_ would be okay with it, but it’s really up to Mark,” she finally answered. Amy looked over at the time, glancing back down at Mark. She sunk to the floor, rubbing his belly with her hand now. 

He was in a state of happiness while his belly was rubbed, Buddy gradually closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep; Amy watched Mark doze off, knowing this was an opportune moment to take the collar off him. Undoing the quick release buckle, they waited a minute until Mark cracked his eyes open and stretched. He sat back up with a ‘hup’, feeling a lot more refreshed than he was this morning; when his eyes landed on Ethan staring down at him with faint astonishment, he felt color come to his cheeks, embarrassment settling in. 

“Please tell me nothing weird happened,” he mumbled to Amy. 

“Ethan got here about fifteen minutes ago or so, nothing weird happened,” Amy sat back up on the couch. 

“Good,” Mark rose to his feet, stretching more. “Because if something did, burn the footage, burn down the house, hide the evidence and get the fuck outta Dodge.” He lightly chuckled a bit, snuggling next to his girlfriend on the sofa. Mark removed the MMA training gloves, flexing his hands more, relieved he was able to find something with padding on the larger knuckles. Those and the knee pads are godsends for when he went into the headspace. 

“But I do wanna ask you something that’s gonna sound weird,” Ethan started to say. 

“Everything you ask me is weird so this probably won’t surprise me,” Mark nuzzled his head into the crook of Amy’s neck and shoulder, intertwining his hand with hers. 

“Would you be okay if I scene’d with you, but with you being in pup mode. Like play in a sexual scene.” Mark turned his gaze to Ethan, caught off guard by the question; he never thought of Ethan to be into that sort of thing, let alone in the kink community. Having just now discovering this, the gears were turning in Mark’s head. Unus Annus was becoming an opportunity for the two to get close and learn things about themselves, as evident from previous videos; it surprised Mark to know Ethan was a dominant type, his top energy was different from Amy’s but the thought of Ethan topping him in a scene intrigued him. 

“I’ve already gave my two cents. I’d be okay with it,” Amy told Mark. “It’s up to you.”

“I mean …,” Mark playfully smirked, “it’d make for great content.” He shared a chuckle with Ethan, Amy lightly rolling her eyes. “We can try it out, though, and if it works, it works.”

“Is that something you wanna do for a video? Roleplaying?” Ethan sat facing them. “We could do pup and trainer, then like teacher and student?”

“Yeah, I’m down for that,” Mark settled more against Amy as she put her arm around his shoulder, his head resting on her chest. He shot a mock scary face towards Ethan. “Get ready to learn a lesson from the most strictest teacher you’ll ever know.”

“I’m now regretting this decision,” Ethan said to himself.


	2. And They Call It Puppy Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to call it 'And they call it puppy love' after the song with the same title, but i went with 'play' instead. There is an alternate ending after this one, this is the original original ending.

“Well, well, Mr. Nestor, it seems that your grades are faltering,” Mark approached a mock desk that was the dining room table. A yard stick was grasped in his right hand, tapping his left one with it. He was dressed smartly in dress pants and a white shirt, a tie with a sweater vest on, sporting his glasses. Ethan was wearing his regular street clothes, playing his slightly scared demeanor off as he was a bit intimidated by Mark wielding the yard stick. “Care to explain why, Mr. Nestor?”

“Can you not threateningly show off the ruler, please?” Ethan chuckled, getting out of character when Mark inched closer to him. “I’m afraid you’re gonna hit me with it.” 

“No,” Mark kept up the act, squinting at Ethan with judgement. “You need some correction, Mr. Ethan Nestor. And Professor Iplier is going to … _correct_ you.” He put emphasis on that word, rolling the ‘r’, slapping his left hand with the yard stick.

“God, you sound like that one character from ‘The Shining’ that convinces Jack Nicholson to kill his family,” Ethan shuddered, getting whapped in the arm by the ruler. 

“No talking back to your teacher,” Mark walked behind Ethan, coming to his left. “You desperately need help with your … everything, since you can’t focus on one single thing. You were never the best at anything. Other than gymnastics.”

“Not to mention I’m dyslexic AF and riddled with ADD,” Ethan noted, getting whapped again. 

“I was just gonna say that,” Mark mumbled in one breath, breaking character for a second. 

“Why did you hit me?!” Ethan was met with a couple more whacks, one of them on his hand. “Ow! Hey! Can you not?!”

“It’s impolite to talk back, and you have repeatedly done this offense,” Mark leaned down, one hand on the back of the chair, the other on the tabletop. “The punishment must fit the crime for an _unruly_ student like you.” Mark reached into the pocket of his trousers, whipping out the mouth gag from the cooking with sex toys video and plopped it in front of Ethan. “Don’t worry, it’s been cleaned.”

“Oh, god, no, Mark,” Ethan hid his growing blush, Mark chuckled. 

“Go on,” he playfully pushed further, giggling more. 

“Do I have to?” Ethan shot Mark a pained look. 

“You talked back to your professor, young man,” Mark slipped back into the role. “Do you wish avoid the ultimate punishment of detention if you continue your actions?”

“I’m afraid to ask what that entails …,” Ethan whispered to himself.

“Solitary confinement,” Mark playfully growled in Ethan’s ear, causing the younger man to squirm, Ethan hiding the slight bulge that grew. Mark saw this, going through with the tone, getting closer to Ethan’s ear. “Alone. In the dark. Restrained. No one can hear you. All your senses stripped. Nothing but sweet … calming … silence.” He turned his head to the camera slowly zooming in on his face, stone faced and deadly serious. “Like death. The darkness surrounding you, unable to talk, unable to see, and you’re left there … motionless … cold … no warmth to comfort you.” He broke the bit, turning his head back to Ethan as he straightened. “Now put on the gag.”

“You’re gonna get an equal punishment when it’s my turn,” Ethan lightly warned as he picked up the gag and put in on, trying to say, “Happy now?”

“Good … good,” Mark got back in the role. “A student with an _unruly_ mouth like yours deserves to be silenced. Now … what’s two times four?” They both laughed, Mark sighing out. “Ahh, I’m done here. Take the gag off. I’m done with this. Your turn.”

In between filming the two segments, Mark was grabbing his gear when Amy came to the living room with a large gift bag with layers of tissue paper in it. When she presented it, he had a small look of surprise on his face. 

“What’s this for?” he took the bag, setting it on the couch. 

“Just something I know we’ve talked about before when we started to let Buddy out more often,” she lightly shrugged. “Just things to help with the look.”

He lifted the layers of tissue paper off, his eyes widened with the surprise of seeing the contents; the first of the gifts was a pair of pup fist mitts that would fully enclose his hand, second came a pink harness that the main strap would come across his pecs, the outline of the straps being black. Thirdly came a pair of thigh to ankle cuffs, also pink and black. There was one last main gift that was wrapped in more tissue paper, the reveal made Mark gasp, a smile coming onto his lips. 

“Amy … oh my god …” He held in his hands a black neoprene dog hood, the brow and sides of the snap on muzzle pink, and the insides of the upright ears pink as well. He felt the material over and over, soon trying it on; the snug feel of the neoprene around his head sent Mark over an edge of extreme contentment. Even standing upright he lightly wiggled his ass as if to wag his tail. Amy saw the twinkle in his eyes, seeing how happy he was to receive these. 

“There’s one more gift in there.” Mark searched the bag to find a smaller gift wrapped up. A tail plug and black and pink jockstrap were concealed in the present, Amy saw Mark’s wide eyes as he glanced over to her. “You like?”

“Amy … I don’t know what to say, but … thank you,” Mark hugged her tightly. “Thank you, you’re too good to me.”

“I got one more thing …” Mark broke off for Amy to grab something from her pocket – a bone shaped dog tag that said ‘BUDDY’. She grabbed the pink collar from the couch, slipping the tag on it. 

“I don’t deserve you, Amy …”

“Mark, yes you do. Get your gear on, I’ll help with the harness.” Once he was geared up, Amy admired how good Mark looked in the attire; he opted for the mitts instead of the gloves for this session. He wore his regular booty shorts and knee pads, the thigh to ankle cuffs would be used later; the bulldog harness was snug around his chest, Mark hadn’t even taken the hood off once. There was something about the material snugly fitted around his head that made Mark reluctant to take it off; Amy grinned at the Usain Bolt pose Mark took once he was kitted up, admiring his form. She approached him, pecking him on the cheek; if Mark had the hood off, his cheeks would be red. 

“There’s one small adjustment to make,” Ethan’s voice was heard, Amy and Mark turned their heads to see him hold up a chastity device a motorized butt plug. “Your punishment for whacking me with the ruler. Fair is fair, Mark.”

“Fair is fair,” Mark nodded, bowing his head lightly and sighed out, with the knowledge that Amy uses those particular toys when they scene in the bedroom. The plug can be connected via Bluetooth to her phone, the toy accessorized with vibration speeds and a rimming function. Turning both on simultaneously makes for a wild time when Mark is restrained.

“Well, c’mon then, pup,” Ethan chuckled, going up the stairs. 

“Imma rip your balls off,” Mark playfully growled as he followed him up to his recording room. 

“What you’re about to witness, ladies and gentlemen, is no trick of the light or some horrible CGI creation that Tom Hooper directed, no!” Ethan gestured by pointing up to the sky at the final ‘no’. He dropped his hand. “There are many ways to roleplay. What Mark and I did earlier, kids stuff. Child’s play. But there is one niche of roleplaying that is common, especially with gay men who are into this sort of thing –,”

“Why would you say that, it’s not just them that do this,” Mark’s voice was heard off camera. 

“I was just gonna _add_ ,” Ethan rebutted, “it’s not just them that do this type of roleplay. Anyway, moving on. Pet play. Or pup play. What is it? It’s when a person acts as the pet, whatever that may be, a cat, a dog, and the other person acts as the trainer or handler. And why would someone subject themselves to acting like a dog? Because it’s fun! And a way to shed the weight of human thought, and humanness in general to become a carefree dog, only existing in the now to play and please their owner.” He paused for dramatic effect. “So, you remember when Mark got hypnotized into being a dog?”

“You didn’t need to give that whole spiel, you know that, right?” Mark was heard off camera. 

“Do you want the gag, Mark? You know dogs aren’t supposed to talk like humans,” Ethan looked towards him, shooting him a warning look. 

“Well, once I’m in the headspace I won’t need it,” Mark rebutted. Ethan gave him the gesture to step into the camera’s view, Mark was hesitant at first; their two million subscribers would see him for the first time in this outfit. He was thankful they won’t know about the motorized plug in his ass and the locking chastity device that was disguised under a jockstrap cup. He took a deep breath and walked over to Ethan. 

“As I was saying, you remember when Mark was hypnotized into a dog? We’re taking it one step further and outfitted him with this,” Ethan put an arm around Mark’s shoulders, gesturing to his frame. “But there’s one other element, no, two, more elements that need to get added.” 

“Don’t touch me,” Mark mumbled from under his hood. 

“As you can see, he is wearing cuffs on his thighs and ankles. Connect them and he can only walk on his knees!” Ethan held up Mark’s hands by his wrists. “And these! He can only walk on his knuckles! And look at this harness!” Ethan hooked his two fingers in the ring in front, pulling and pushing Mark, the hooded man had regret in his eyes of letting Ethan being the one to be in the role of trainer. “Incredible! This whole outfit, from the hood to the knee pads are carefully designed for a full effect.” He looked off screen to Amy. “Will the trigger work if I say it?” Getting a nod from her, Ethan turned to Mark. “You ready?”

“Can we have Amy do it instead?” Mark was having second thoughts. Amy stopped recording, seeing hesitation in his eyes from under the hood. “I … I just want to slip into the headspace without having my human brain try and sabotage Ethan’s attempt. No offense.”

“You think I’ll ruin the trance induction or you’re not familiar with me saying the trigger and think you’ll not slip in easily,” Ethan faintly knitted his brows.

“I think it’s the second part,” Mark glanced over at Amy. “We can have Ethan record me going under, if this is okay with you.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“What you’re going to witness, folks, is a transformation on the mental plane,” Ethan had the camera facing him. “Mark is going to go back under, with Amy giving the trigger phrase. This is a special moment between the two of them, let us gather and witness a beautiful change happen before our eyes.” The camera faced the couple, Amy pecked Mark’s forehead, scratching the top of his head. 

“You’re a good boy, Buddy, good boy,” she scratched under his chin. “Who’s a good boy? You are. You’re the good boy.”

Mark was sure that it was the hood and mitts that were helping to bring him deeper into the mental state he found himself floating down towards; he sunk to his knees, sitting on his heels as he sat up like a dog, staring up at Amy with blank but focused eyes. A tidal crash of warmth and pleasure washed over him as the trigger was spoken repeatedly in different iterations, a euphoric sensation flooded him with pride and joy. He was a pup, and a good boy, and he was so happy to be a good dog for his owner. 

“There’s a good boy, Buddy,” Amy brought out the collar, Mark immediately presenting his neck for her to slip it around. “Such a smart pup, aren’t you?” Once the quick release buckle clicked, the switch in Mark’s mind was permanently on the ‘OFF’ position for his human brain. All that he was now was a dog, ready to obey and eager to please; Amy saw the immediate change in his eyes, knowing underneath the hood Mark had a small faint smile plastered on his face. She saw his eyes shine brightly once the collar was snug and secure, feeling that this moment in time was special for the both of them. 

Weeks, days on end, having Mark slip into this headspace, wanting to get the appropriate gear to fully enjoy this; to officially collar him with a dog tag to signify that he belonged to her. That moment had come, and they both relished in it in their own way. Amy rubbed the top of his head, Buddy wagging his tail; Ethan watched the change happen, seeing the joy in Mark’s eyes. He turned the camera to face him giving an excited face while Amy clipped the thigh cuffs to the ankle ones. The camera was handed back over to Amy, Ethan getting low to the ground like Steve Irwin, even putting on a horrible Australian accent. Buddy was sniffing the floor, finding a chew toy to play with, sitting himself down as he gnawed on it best he could. 

“Now, here’s a byoot,” Ethan spoke in his terrible Aussie accent and crawled over to Mark, Buddy taking notice of the human approaching him, tilting his head a bit. “Look at the size of this dog! He’s massive! Could be dangerous or not … but either way … I’m gonna wrestle it.” Buddy was up in Ethan’s face as he was talking, sniffing him. “I’m gonna stay very still … he’s checking me out, make sure I’m not a threat.” 

Buddy rose on all fours, sniffing Ethan’s entire frame, getting himself familiarized with him. He’s seen this human before earlier, but the pup was curious about him. When he came to sniff the human’s crotch, Ethan stayed still, giving a playful grimace to the camera mouthing ‘why do they do that’. The nose of the hood’s muzzle brushed against him, Ethan trying very hard not to get a boner; he saw how good Mark looked in his pup gear when he started to put everything on, Ethan didn’t deny it started to turn him on. But here he was, getting his crotch vigorously checked out by a man in a dog hood; Buddy spent a little too much time on the man’s crotch, Amy calling Buddy to get off him. 

“Enough, Buddy, c’mon, stop sniffing his groin.” The dog backed off, Buddy going round behind Ethan and placed his paws right on his ribs standing on his ‘hind legs’, Ethan giving out a groan. 

“Oh god, he’s right on my ribs, jeebus help me,” he rolled onto his belly which turned out to be a bad mistake on Ethan’s part as Buddy now stood on Ethan’s back looking pretty pleased with himself as he lightly panted. “I got a hundred ninety pounds of human on me, oh my god, Buddy off, off, Buddy.”

Ethan was thankful Mark could obey him, the human rising to his feet. “That was a bad choice. Anyway. Sit, Buddy.” The pup sat. Ethan went through his playbook of things he trained Spencer to do, if they registered with Mark. “Go in a circle.” Ethan gestured a circle above the pup, Buddy obeyed as he walked around, then the other way when the human went the other direction with his hand. “Good boy, Buddy. Good boy. Now, up.” Buddy stood on his ‘hind legs’, paws in a begging position. “Good, now down.” Mark’s body got low best it could, Ethan marveled how easy this was going. “Now, sit.” When Buddy sat up again, Ethan couldn’t contain his smile. “Good boy. Speak, Buddy!” Two big barks sounded from Mark, the pup whining as he stood and begged for a treat. 

“Okay, Buddy, here,” Ethan had a bone shaped graham cracker hidden on his person, giving it to the pup who sniffed it first before gingerly taking it and devoured the treat. Ethan rubbed the smooth material of the hood, the man underneath wagging his ‘tail’ from the stimulation, lightly panting. “Good boy, such a good boy.” Ethan glanced to the camera, rubbing the sides of Mark’s head. “I’m not lying, Mark looks incredibly happy. I mean look at his eyes.” The camera zoomed to get a shot of Mark’s content expression, the smile in his eyes saying it all. 

“He’s just happy to be here,” Ethan continued. “And happy to please everyone here. Feels so good to obey, doesn’t it, boy?”

Buddy let out a bark in response, Ethan shooting a surprised glance to Amy. “Buddy knows what’s up. He likes being a good boy, doesn’t he?” The pup groaned, rolling onto his side as he exposed his belly. Ethan couldn’t help but rub Mark’s abdomen, Buddy briefly closed his eyes as the belly rub was doing him in, making him feel good. Ethan reached up momentarily to remove the hood to show Mark’s blissed out face, tongue sticking out as lazily hung there while Mark panted as the belly rubs continued. 

“Look at that face,” Ethan chuckled, seeing that the hood removal had no effect on the trance Mark was in; Mark was too deep in his subspace to care about the hood being removed. All that was mattering to him was the stimulation and the pleasure obeying brought him. He was curled up, having what seemed like twenty weighted blankets surround him in heavenly bliss. Ethan set the hood down on the small sofa, sitting down and got a face in his crotch; Buddy was back to inspect that particular area, being drawn to it for some reason. 

At this point Amy stopped the recording, letting this play out as she got a curious glance from Ethan if this is where they want to start; Buddy lightly whined, pawing at the growing bulge in Ethan’s pants, sniffing it more. The scent was driving him wild, whining louder as Buddy wanted to get at the source. Amy switched the plug on in Mark’s ass, the pup not taking extreme notice in the vibrations but it started to turn him on; Ethan pushed Mark away briefly, undoing the fly and pulled out his semi rigid cock. 

“C’mon, pup, here you go,” Ethan presented the head to Mark, the pup sniffing the source of the scent before taking it in his mouth. Ethan lowly moaned, petting Mark’s hair. “Good boy, a nice treat for a good boy. You went straight for it, such a smart pup.” 

Buddy whined, Mark feeling euphoria build inside him, but couldn’t fully get there; the chastity device keeping his cock in place, leaving it to throb in its prison. Ethan hissed through his teeth as Mark picked up the pace quickly, deep throating him after just a few sucks. Amy turned on the rimming function, a muffled moan was sounded from Mark as he had all of Ethan’s length in his mouth; he pulled back with a howl, whining and whimpering with another howl coming out of him. The sensations happening to him drove the pup crazy, his mouth being guided back to a cock he gorged himself on once he was close enough, deep throating it as another long moan escaped Mark’s lips. 

Ethan groaned, letting his head fall back on the couch’s backrest, amazed Mark knew his way around a dick. His and Mark’s gazes were locked on each other briefly, Ethan saw how blank but adoring Mark’s eyes were; he was very eager to please Ethan, his actions speaking louder than the whines and moans he was eliciting. 

“Don’t stop,” Ethan panted, keeping his hand loose in Mark’s hair. “Don’t stop sucking …” His head fell back again, light moans grinding out of his lips. The sensation of Mark’s wet lips, his tongue running along his shaft was driving Ethan closer to completion; his entire length being milked by Mark’s mouth and throat, the vibrations from his moans edged him to a downward spiral. The rimming functions on the plug ceased for the time being, the vibrating making the pup squirm in wanting to climax but none came, only driving him mad with the lust being pent up inside. 

“Good boy, pup, good boy!” Ethan’s cries were getting a little loud, signifying he was nearing his climax. “Such a good pup, who’s a good pup, huh? Are you a good pup?” 

The pup pulled back for a breather, giving two big barks, whimpering as the rimming sensation was back, a howl erupting from Mark’s lips, hips humping the air; he was stuck in a lust filled rut, never reaching completion, the pup needed that release but all that was there was a never ending hot throbbing. 

“Keep sucking, pup, don’t stop,” Ethan was so close he needed that extra push. When Mark’s mouth fully enveloped his length, he grabbed a fistful of Mark’s hair, taking control of the situation; he forced Mark’s mouth up and down his cock in a rough manner, feeling his climax being tipped over the edge. He brought Mark’s nose right to his pubes, painting the man’s throat white as he came. The pup groaned, going a little cross eyed before closing his eyes, taking extreme pleasure in swallowing every last drop of cum. 

“Good pup …,” Ethan breathily panted, “good boy …”

“This means he has to get off, too,” Amy brought up. “I don’t think we should take the collar off him now while he’s still in his headspace in order for him to finish.”

“What are you suggesting we do?” he continued to pant and huff, the pup easing his mouth off Ethan’s length with a wet ‘pop’. Ethan saw Mark was pleased in that aspect of taking his length and swallowing his load, but there was still a need to be satisfied. Another series of whines escaped Mark’s mouth, Amy got the key for the chastity device out; she got Ethan to hold him while she pulled down his shorts and unlocked the device. Mark’s cock sprang free, pre-cum leaking in a constant stream. Amy finished Mark with a hand job, the man howling as he came. The pup groaned as he came down from his high, panting in satisfaction; he sniffed the ground as he saw white streaks on it, licking it up, Ethan a little taken aback Mark cleaned up his own cum off the floor. 

His shorts pulled back up, the regularly scheduled normal playtime could resume. Ethan put his dick back in before Amy started to record again, calling Buddy over to put the hood back on. Mark felt a wave of pleasure and happiness come over him when the hood was snug around his head; Buddy found a squeaker toy across the way, bounding after it and brought it over to Ethan to play fetch with. Amy gotten plenty of footage of Ethan playing with Buddy, the dog finding a spot to lie down in and nap after being tuckered out. Ethan undid the quick release buckle of the collar, pulling the hood off Mark; the man stirred, giving a big yawn, his bleary eyes surveying his environment. 

“What’d I miss?” he stretched best he could. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ethan gave a playful stare to the camera, Amy zoomed in on his face. 

“Don’t give that look in that tone of voice,” Mark’s voice was heard off camera, the video ending with the ticking clock.


	3. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a 'what if they took the collar off' in the original ending. There's some emotional hurt/comfort in this.

“Good pup …,” Ethan breathily panted, “good boy …”

“This means he has to get off, too,” Amy brought up. “I don’t think we should take the collar off him now while he’s still in his headspace in order for him to finish.”

“What are you suggesting we do?” he continued to pant and huff, the pup easing his mouth off Ethan’s length with a wet ‘pop’. Ethan saw Mark was pleased in that aspect of taking his length and swallowing his load, but there was still a need to be satisfied. Amy shut the plug off and rushed out of the recording room to the bedroom, grabbing a toy that could help them. 

“This is going to sound crazy, but I need you to get on all fours and have this held tightly with your legs,” she presented a masturbator toy with a pair of vaginal lips at the opening. Ethan got Mark off him, the pup groaning from the constant state of arousal he was in.

“I dunno, Amy, I think we should take the collar off him now. I got a bad feeling having me on all fours with that between my legs, and him being like this …”

“I get what you’re saying, yes.” She sighed, not wanting to leave Mark with blue balls. The times they’ve scened she’s taken the chastity device off to let him come, but with Mark being deep right now, it was risky. Amy got on Mark’s level, holding his head in her hands; she could see he needed release, but there was something else in his eyes she couldn’t figure out what it was. They were somewhere between trance and alertness, but it was almost lost under the pleading in his eyes for a climax.

“I’m going to take your collar off, okay? Come right back to us when the collar comes off, safely. Okay?” Mark’s eyes fluttered close, Amy taking the moment to undo the quick release buckle. Half of his dead weight collapsed on her, Amy holding Mark close, working the mitts off quickly, Ethan lending his help in getting the cuffs off him; she felt Mark stir, a moan escaping his lips. “Are you okay? Mark? Are you with us?”

Mark shifted his body to kneel, his arms wrapping around Amy; his orgasm denial high was crashing down on him, his body vibrating from the sensations, not to mention his mind a jumbled mess. He was pulled out a peak moment, the abruptness made him drop in a new territory of his mind he wasn’t aware of; Mark started to tremble in Amy’s embrace, a shaky breath being let out. 

“I’m here, Mark. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m sorry this wasn’t agreed upon. We weren’t sure how to let you finish,” she rubbed his back. “This is new for both of us, I should’ve thought this out carefully.” She could hear him softly sniffle, his tight embrace and trembling frame let her know Mark was going through something she’s heard of before. He’s never experienced sub drop after a scene, but Amy would be right there with him to help; she pet his hair, continuing to rub his back. “It was intense, I know. It got intense. I picked a bad time to pull you out and I apologize for that.” 

Mark was trying to piece his mind back together, Amy’s gentle touches bringing him back. She kissed his head, holding him close to her in efforts to ground him; Ethan watched with careful eyes on Mark’s body language. He’s read up on sub drop and how to care for a bottom if they hit that point, letting Amy do her thing. It wasn’t entirely touched on before they started recording, what to do in the event Mark was getting too aroused and needed relief; they should’ve fully talked through it instead of saying they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it. But that bridge was on fire and couldn’t be extinguished when they got to it. Ethan felt guilty as well, sighing through his nose in being disappointed with himself. 

After five minutes of silence, Mark finally spoke. “I dunno what happened … it … it was like my mind shifted to a different level when things got sexual,” his voice was low, monotonous. “I didn’t know where I was. Things got intense inside and I was fighting two separate states of mind. Trying to balance them but it spun out of control.” He tightened his embrace on Amy, feeling another wave of emotions flood him; Mark remembered how he felt with the two different personalities vying for control, the need to find balance lost. 

“It did get intense, I’m sorry you got dropped like this. It was irresponsible of me,” Amy felt Mark pull away, seeing his tear stained face broke her. It hurt to see him like this, she wasn’t being careful and looking out for him. “I’ll work to make any next times better. I love you, Mark. Don’t forget that.” 

Mark was starting to calm down for the time being, lightly nodding. He started to feel extremely tired, Amy seeing it as she helped him out of the harness and toys; Ethan said his small goodbyes, letting the couple have their alone time and aftercare. He’d take time to talk about what happened with a top he’s friends with, asking for advice if this happens in the future. 

Amy came into the bedroom to call it a night, Mark curled up under the blankets after he showered; she still felt awful about what happened, doing her own mental self care for the coming days. She lightly sighed out through her nose and crawled into bed. Mark felt her snuggle up right behind him, his body relaxing under her touch, drifting off to a more peaceful sleep.


End file.
